


[Podfic] The Worst Plan He's Ever Had

by kingtysonsworld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld/pseuds/kingtysonsworld
Summary: “I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend until valentine's day is over. I detected at least three hexed objects in my mail and five attempts to poison me with love potion this week and I'm sick of it.”“To be—your boyfriend?” Malfoy's voice stuttered and Harry braced himself for the punch he was expecting. But it never came. Instead— “Fine. I'll do it.”Harry couldn't believe his ears. “Just like that?”“Yes Potter, just like that."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[Podfic] The Worst Plan He's Ever Had

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rindle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Worst Plan He's Ever Had](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539257) by [gnarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf). 



> If you want to download the version without music, please follow the download link for Archive.org or Discord.  
> If you want to download the version with music, please follow the download link for Google Drive or Tumblr.
> 
> ITPE2020 Christmas, my giftee was Rindle! I hope you enjoy.

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 21:17
  * **File Type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

| 
      * [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/the-worst-plan-he-ever-had)
      * [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1h0mdWE4bv4D1cmfnvd47iWxCW3sVgvRF/view?usp=sharing)
      * [Tumblr](https://kingdomofheroes.tumblr.com/post/642505608910848000/)
      * [Discord](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/820079565258096690/820748247110778920/The_Worst_Plan_He_Ever_Had_Reg_Vers.m4a)  
---|---  



### Credits

  * **Text:** [The Worst Plan He's Ever Had](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539257)
  * **Author:** [gnarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf)
  * **Reader:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)
  * **Cover:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)
  * **Music:** [Burnt Espresso by Sidney Amos](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kxc3l4f_Ivs)



**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave audio comments (AKA talkback)! Here's how you can give talkback:
> 
> 1) Record your talkback using a mic, whether on your phone or computer.  
> 2) Upload your audio file online, ideally somewhere someone could stream instead of download, such as Google Drive of Dropbox.  
> 3) Comment below a link to the audio file! Giving a TL;DR or transcript in addition is appreciated but not strictly necessary.
> 
> Regular Ao3 comments are also appreciated, of course!


End file.
